Dragon Age: Dalish Path
by helenGet
Summary: What would happen if The Dalish Warden and Duncan found Mahariel and saved her? What if when they meet the found a conection? This is story of my Sidona Andras who try to help Mahariel as she come to be the hero. Will the creators be gentle or will they sapere before they can bond? Read this in my Dalish Path. (My first atemp on Dragon age.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello Everyone! This is my first try on Dragon age. :D Hope you all like it. And give me your thoughs on it. :))))**

* * *

Two figures were camping in the woods. One of them was a strong male who was sleeping, snoring lightly. Another was a woman Dalish Elven. Who rose to her feet as she set the pot of water on the fire to heat up the tea and headed off to the nearby steam.

The Dalish Elven woman name was Sidona Andras of Alerion clan. Who was a Dalish hunter who fallow a way of Sir Assan. She was a hunter, and today she and her Commander of Grey were traveling though the fores, looking for Sabrae clan to look for some new people to join the order.

She was a Warden Delish elf who he took with her to look for her sisters clan, it was a longtime since she was among her people.

Standing knee deep in the steam, Sidona cocked her head and listened carefully. She could feel the forest coming alive, birds chippering, deer's running. She could feel fish swimming around. She lowered her hands until they were just above the surface and waited with infinite patience. A few moment later an unsuspecting fish swam past. With few movement with her hand and the fish was in her hand, and soon going to be in her stomach. She caught one more fish and flung it up behind her on the land. She looked up at the sky and saw bright morning sun bouncing off the water. A few moments later she dressed in her Warden tunic, boots and headed back to the camp.

She found Duncan sitting next to the fire, looking up as Sidona walked up to him. "Aneth ara Duncan."

Duncan looked at Sidona and smiled. "Good morning, I see you got us some breakfast."

Sidona set the fish down next to the fire and sat down. "Yes, we can go after we eat, I already saw some of my people marking here. They are close by."

Duncan nodded his head, "Yes, let's hope we find some promising recruits."

Sidona started at the fire. "Let's hope they will _want_ to come with us…" She looked down at her spear that was gift from her clan.

Breakfast was a quiet affair, soon they were on the road. Sidona's green eyes looking up ahead, her ears listening closely at nature around them. Her short blond hair gently flows in the wind. Suddenly she stopped and looked to her left and saw on of Elvhen laying on the ground. Her green eyes widen as she run up to the figure laying on the ground. It was an female elf, she looked in pain and had a fever. Sidona could felt the taint in her.

Duncan knell down on his knee, and looked closely at the woman at his feet.

"Can you hear me? I'm so sorry…" He gently wiped her forehead. He tried to take her in his arms but Sidona put a hand on his arm.

"Wait Duncan. Let me take her. The Elvhen is no kind to shemlen if they saw on of El in their hands. It would be best if I take her. We are close." Sidona took the woman in her arms and stood up, Duncan nodded his head.

"You are right. Let's find the clan. I'm sure your people are worried about her."

Sidona nodded her head and fallowed behind Duncan. The young elf in her arms was talking, calling for someone called Tamlen. _Probably her mate…_ She could feel the young elf forehead hot, as it touched her shoulder. Sidona preyed to Creators to not take this elf.

* * *

Lyna opened her eyes, she could feel her sore body arching. She looked around and saw she was in Aravel, she stood up and went outside.

She could felt headache she rubbed her head and walked down. Feneral saw her and walked up to her. A relived smile on his face.

"Thank god you are awake lethallan. We were so worried. How are you feeling?"

Lyna took a deep breath. "Worried. Anyone looking for Tamlen?"

"Not yet. We were so shocked when the Grey wardens come. One of them was an Delish who carry you in her arms, another was shemlen. She took you the Keeper."

Lyna eyes narrowed "The shemlen found me?" She asked her voice held anger In it.

"I don't know. I think it was the one of Delish that found you. Anyway, wait here I'll go get the keeper."

Lyna nodded her head, as she saw him walking away. A few minutes later. Merathari walked up and smiled softly.

"I see you woke up dalen. I'm glad. When two of Grey Wardens come with you in their arms, we were worried." She looked at Lyna.

"I'm alright Keeper. I told Tamlen to come back to the camp but he insisted."

"It's alright dalen. Even I couldn't help myself if I was in your place to see the ruins. And now that Tamlen is missing we must act and find him." She walked few step and looked back at Lyna.

"They said that Grey Wardens are here? Is it true Keeper?" Lyna asked.

"Yes. One of our Elven is among them. A Hunter like you, yet older and wiser. We talked and she is from Alerion clan. She is a good woman, and our sister no less. I trust her. She stayed behind to see if you make it though. She is talking with Merril right now. I'm sure they have much to talk about."

"One of our people is a Grey Warden?"

"Yes dalen. It's an honor to be one. But right now we need to find Tamlen. Are you well dalen? Can you show the way to the ruins?"

Lyna nodded her head, her eyes narrowed. "I feel fine Keeper. I'm ready to go."

Merathari nodded her head "Take Merril with you. I'm sure the Warden will come also."

Lyna nodded her head. "Take Merril to the cave, I understand Keeper."

Merathari said gravely. "Be cerefull dalen, and may Creator show you way."

Lyna smiled as she bowed before the keeper. And walked forwards where Merril was. Lyna could wait to see this Dalish Warden that helped her. She wondered what Warden is like. She shook her head. _Stop…Tamlen is your mission. I need to find him. If anything happen to him, I will never forgive myself. _She walked faster.

The Dalish path is just begun. May the Creators show them their way.

* * *

**AN: Well this is first chapter. What do you all think? :D HG.**


	2. Chapter 2

Lyna walked up the hill; and saw Merrill talking with Delish woman who was not one of the clan hunters. She was older and was dressed in leather that guarded wrists and throat, there were also hoofs that hide her face, but it wasn't on. She also could see pair of daggers on her waist, and she could see that the woman was holding what looked like a staff but with sharp point like dagger on its end.

Those too seemed deep in talk about something. The Keeper said that woman was from the same clan as Merrill was born in to before she becomes our First.

The Warden noticed her first; she nodded her head to her way to let Merrill notice they were no longer alone. Lyna could see the Delish Warden green eyes and she could see a scar on her face that went from one cheek and across her nose to the other. The vallaslim (blood writing) on her face looked old the symbols of Andruil the Huntress one of the most highly revered elven goddesses. The scar on her face looked old; she wondered how she got it.

Some woman think that scars make them ugly, Lyna on other hand think that scars show you how strong you really are. She didn't understand those shemlen women who think about beauty as if they know what it is.

Lyna walked close to Merrill. "Aneth Ara Merrill, I take it you already know what we have to do?" Lyna asked, completely ignoring the woman standing by Merrill side. Who in turn arched an eyebrow at her?

"I'm glad you're alright. Yes I do. We must leave immediately. Lethallan, will you come with us? We could use your help." Merrill turned to the Warden standing close. Who nodded her head and smiled softly at her.

"Amin naa Ile nai, lethallan" Lyna eye's widened as she heard the woman speak; her voice was soft and musical. She was more choked to hear old elven language that was by elves of the past.

The Warden turned to her and bowed. She locked gaze with Luna own eyes and smiled softly.

"Andaran atish'an lethallan. Ile maa quell. We had not meet properly yet. I'm Sidona Andras. The last time I saw you, you were on the ground in pain. I'm glad you survived." Lyna couldn't help but blush as Sidona smiled at her.

"Aneth Ara Sidona. Ma serannas for saving me. The Keeper had told me your and one other shemlen found me. I have to ask were there someone with me when you found me?" Lyna asked softly.

"No, you were the only one. The Keeper has told me about your mate that is missing. My Commander went ahead into the cave we found you, to see if there any darkspawn there. The Benalhan is upon us." Sidona shifted her gaze away from them and sighed in distress.

Merrill touched her arm in conform. "Let's us leave, the time is short."

Sidona nodded her head and fallowed after Lyna and Merrill. Sidona shifted her eyes on Lyna back, and could feel the taint in her body. _She is still ill. The Keeper magic could slow it, but not for long. Duncan will want to take her with us…Ma Abelas da'len. _ _Ma Abelas._ She hopped that she will come on her own free will. Like she did once, she was a delish no matter where she is. _I hope she will think the same._

Sidona couldn't help but worry about the young elf. Well, this should be interesting.

* * *

Sidona was impressed with the young elf skill. She was fast and silent when she hunts. She was slightly worried about the sick elf. Since she looked pale. She saw another darkspawn fall before them.

"What were those cretures? Were they darkspawn? Were they here before?" Merrill asked Lyna who was putting away her bow. She looked pale and sweaty.

"Believe me, I would have notice if they were." Lyna said back as she went to the darkspawn to collect her arrows. Sidona walked up to them. She was also covered in blood.

"Indeed they were. You must be careful. But first, are you alright?" she turned to Lyna who narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

Merrill looked at Lyna closely. "You kind of pale, you did just get out of sick bed."

"I'm fine, it's just sweat." Lyna shook her head as she went down the hill. There was empty camp. She knelt close to it.

"It's still fresh." She said as she looked at Merrill.

"There must have been that shem camp that were with you Sidona."

Sidona narrowed her eyes as she looked to her right that led to the cave entrance. " It must be Duncans. He did say he going to check it out."

"Then maybe there will be more walking corpses." Lyna said as she stood. Sidona glanced at Lyna then back to the right where she could feel the darkspawn.

"That's bad. When you were there you must have woke something up and it went outside. May—" The forest suddenly went silent.

"Did you hear that?"

"The forest, No birds, no sound's, it to quite."

Sidona took out her daggers and she said. "Darkspanw incoming."

They all saw them at the entrance, Lyna used her bow to take out the darkspawn, as did Merrill with her magic, Sidona used shadows to hide herself in, and then attack them from behind. Stabbing them in the back of their shoulders or across their troth.

In ten minutes every darkspawn there was were dead. Sidona looked to both Merrill and Lyna, who looked alright. Lyna was tired she could tell. The taint making her sick faster. She probably had a fever too. Sidona was impressed with her will to live. If she survive the Joining, she will make a splendid Warden.

But since they still need to go to Denerim she didn't know if she will make though the journey. Maybe she should tell Duncan to let her take Lyna to the Ostagar and wait for him there. Or prepare the joining.

And if they use horse's they will get there faster. She can't help and miss the halla's. Her own died when she was attacked.

She shook her head and walked inside the cave. And let the Creator decide their fate.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for taking so long to write. studies keep me busy. Here is another chap to go. Tell me what you think. :D**


End file.
